


a night to remember you by

by banana654321



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana654321/pseuds/banana654321
Summary: The drive was quiet, Jihoon couldn’t completely say that it wasn’t awkward. There’s a built-up tension between them so he decided to keep his mouth shut. He opened the window slightly, breathing in the fresh breeze as they drive past pockets of trees and greenery.“This reminds me a lot of Daegu.” Seungcheol had quipped. “The pocket of trees and the cool breeze. I remember boasting about it before. That’s Daegu’s charm, after all.” Seungcheol has a small smile in his lips. Jihoon couldn’t help but stare. Seungcheol’s cheeks are much fuller but his eye bags are still very prominent. He looks rested, but not nearly enough. He wanted to reach out to touch Seungcheol’s face, but he stopped himself.“Hyung…” Jihoon wasn’t sure if he wants to start this conversation now, but he’d have to do it sooner or later. Seungcheol looked at Jihoon briefly, trying his best to keep his focus on the road. He hummed, as if telling Jihoon that he heard him and that it’s okay to continue.*“Nothing.” Jihoon backpedaled. “I guess I just miss Busan too.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	a night to remember you by

“Do you want to go out for a ride?” Jihoon asked. “I don’t drive though. You’ll have to do it yourself.” He kinda looked sheepish when he admitted this to Seungcheol but Jihoon knew that his hyung knows. “It’s been a while, hyung.”

Seungcheol knows what the younger was saying. It has been a while since they last spent time together. It has been a while since they have seen each other. Seungcheol was on hiatus while the rest of Seventeen was on tour.

“Sure,” Seungcheol smiled. Jihoon is a homebody but this was one of the very few times he has asked Seungcheol to go out. “I’d love that.”

Jihoon pushed himself off the bed and took Seungcheol’s camera on the bed side. “We’re free tomorrow. I’ll text manager hyung that we’re going out for a drive.” Jihoon said. He was out the door before Seungcheol could say another word. He assumed Jihoon would be dropping by his room to get his phone and probably a coat. It’s still pretty chilly out.

By the time Seungcheol got out from his hotel room, Jihoon was already waiting for him outside his door.

“I got the keys to the red jeep. I hope that’s okay with you?” Jihoon asked.

“Yeah, that’s great. I asked Joshua where we can drive to that’s pretty near the hotel. You’re all set?” Jihoon simply nods. “Let’s go then.”

\---

The drive was quiet, Jihoon couldn’t completely say that it wasn’t awkward. There’s a built-up tension between them so he decided to keep his mouth shut. He opened the window slightly, breathing in the fresh breeze as they drive past pockets of trees and greenery.

“This reminds me a lot of Daegu.” Seungcheol had quipped. “The pocket of trees and the cool breeze. I remember boasting about it before. That’s Daegu’s charm, after all.” Seungcheol has a small smile in his lips. Jihoon couldn’t help but stare. Seungcheol’s cheeks are much fuller but his eye bags are still very prominent. He looks rested, but not nearly enough. He wanted to reach out to touch Seungcheol’s face, but he stopped himself.

“Hyung…” Jihoon wasn’t sure if he wants to start this conversation now, but he’d have to do it sooner or later. Seungcheol looked at Jihoon briefly, trying his best to keep his focus on the road. He hummed, as if telling Jihoon that he heard him and that it’s okay to continue. “Nothing.” Jihoon backpedaled. “I guess I just miss Busan too.”

Seungcheol laughed a little. Jihoon, despite being one of the most successful individuals that he knows, is still that crybaby that loves the comfort of his own home. And as much as Jihoon managed to make a home in Seoul with the other members, Seungcheol knows that Jihoon very much prefers his Busan home more than anything. He’s still that country bumpkin that he met 11 years ago.

“I know you do. I would have visited your parents if I could have stayed longer in Daegu but the company wanted me back too soon.” Seungcheol offered.

“You didn’t have to do that, hyung. Mom and Dad are doing great. We just saw them recently in Japan too.”

“I know, but I also miss them.”

“I miss home too.” Jihoon sighed.

“We’ll you’re in for a treat then.” Seungcheol pulled over and Jihoon heard the waves. “Let’s go?”

“I didn’t know we’re near a beach.” Jihoon said as he hopped out of the vehicle.

“It’s still pretty dark, but the sun will rise in an hour or so. Do you wanna go down?” Seungcheol pulled out two blankets from the back and paused for Jihoon to join him. Jihoon used his phone to light up their path, walking side by side and their hands almost touching. Jihoon felt an urge to hold Seungcheol’s hand. but he wasn’t sure if it’s still his to hold.

“Come on, this looks good enough.” Seungcheol held Jihoon’s hand to stop him from walking. Jihoon felt the warmth of Seungcheol’s hands again and he felt like crying but he calmed himself. Seungcheol set the blanket on the ground, making sure there’s enough space so they can lie down.

“Thanks, hyung.” Jihoon smoothened the blanket as he took a seat. “I haven’t been near the ocean for god knows how long.”

Seungcheol’s laugh echoed on the empty beach, “Ji, that’s only because you stay inside your room or your studio by choice. It’s rare that you’d want to go anywhere else other than those two places.”

“That’s a nice sound.” Jihoon noted, his eyes focused on the pitch-black ocean in front of them.

“It does. It’s calming to hear the waves crashing into the shore.”

“That too. But I meant your laugh.” Jihoon said, this time he looks at Seungcheol. “It’s been months since I last heard you laugh like that.”

“I’m much better now, Jihoon.” Seungcheol reassured him.

“I know. It’s just that I missed you.”

“I’m just always around, Ji. I’m always just a text away.”

“No, not like that, hyung.”

“Do you remember the last time we were able to sit down like this? Talk about the things that actually matters that’s outside of work. I know I said work is the same as my hobby but before any of those, I’m your best friend, your boyfriend.”

Jihoon sighed, he looked away again. He wasn’t sure if he can stop himself from crying. Afterall, not much has changed for him. He’s still the crybaby he used to be back in middle school.

“We’ve known each other for 11 years, we’ve been dating each other for 7 years. But the past few months, I wasn’t sure about us.” Jihoon tried to sneak a peek. Seungcheol’s face was somber. Jihoon was trying to avoid that but there’s no going back now. “I’m not breaking up with you, okay? We’ve weathered much tougher days than this.”

“I can hear a but coming.” Seungcheol interjected, trying to release some of the tension that’s been piling up on his shoulders.

“But. Yes, there’s a but.” Jihoon reached out for Seungcheol’s hand. “You stopped talking to me, hyung.”

“What do you mean?” Seungcheol looked confused.

“You stopped communicating. We talked, but you talked to me as a member, as a producer, as a lyricist. We stopped being best friends. You told me things that made me feel at ease, things that I wanted to hear, things that I needed to hear as all those things. You were the perfect leader, co-worker, member, boyfriend. You’re considerate and sweet. But you took away my chance to reciprocate.”

Jihoon can feel the tears coming so he pulled Seungcheol into a hug. He exhaled and let himself go. He knows that Seungcheol might feel guilty, but he needed Seungcheol to know. There’s so much more that needs to be said.

“You,” Jihoon stifled a sob, “You needed me too.” Jihoon felt Seungcheol nod. “I do.”

“You did, you do. But I…” Jihoon exhaled. He pulled away and looked at Seungcheol in the eye. “I needed you to tell me what worried you, what frustrated you, what made you happy. I know things, but not everything. I was an open book, hyung. I told you everything, from work to whatever it is that worried me. But with you, I only found out when it was too late.”

“I’m sorry, Ji.”

“I don’t want you to feel guilty. This is me communicating.”

“I know. I just didn’t want to add to your burden.”

“You’ll never be a burden. If I’m being completely honest, it’s harder without you around. But I’m glad that you decided to have a break. I’d take a few months or however long it takes for you to be better, than completely losing you in this fight.”

Seungcheol smiled at Jihoon, “I’m almost there. I can’t sit still now that I’m back on the road with you.”

“There’s no rush, hyung. I’m here with you in this fight. The kids are with you in this. We got big shoes to fill, but we’ll work harder to make sure that you’ll have your family to come back to.”

Seungcheol understood what Jihoon was saying, and it lifted a lot of the doubts that started to form in his head. He knew that every single one of the members could manage without him, but that doesn’t mean he’s not needed.

“I need you to know that us doing good right now is no miracle. This was all your work.”

“I barely did anything.”

“You say that but every single one of us wouldn’t have been able to manage if not for you. I feel like we don’t say this enough. I don’t say this enough, but you’re the strongest pillar of this group. We’re holding the fort together because you taught us how to. And for that, we’re thankful.”

“I’ve always wondered how you’re so good with words, Ji. Are you trying to make me fall in love with you all over again? As if I’m not smitten enough.” Seungcheol tried to pass off the embarrassment that he’s feeling from how raw this conversation went.

“Is it working?” Jihoon quipped.

“Very much.” Seungcheol leaned in for a kiss, which Jihoon welcomed. Kisses in between smiles they couldn’t stifle. “Would I still be getting more sweetness on Valentines? Cause if not then I’d want to save some for that day.” Seungcheol asked.

Jihoon laughed heartily. “You can have all the sweetness that you want. I think this would go on for a few more months. I feel like so many days without you near had stacked all these feelings. I really don’t know how to deal with it. So I’ll shower you with all of it.”

Seungcheol couldn’t help but guffaw at Jihoon’s confession. He felt the same, but he’s not going to give Jihoon the satisfaction of admitting that.

“Maybe, this way I could remind you how precious and dearly loved you are.” Jihoon said more seriously.

“You’ve constantly done that, Jihoon.”

“Hyung, I need you to tell me things that I wouldn’t want to hear too. I know that I’m not exactly the best boyfriend, but I’m going to try to be better.”

“But you’re already the best.” Seungcheol sounded earnest.

Jihoon snickered, “You’re really too smitten.”

“Is that a crime?”

Jihoon shook his head, “I don’t have any right to complain. I have the best boyfriend.”

“And you say I’m the one smitten?”

“Being smitten is not a crime, so I’ll keep at it.”

“I guess you should. I like it.”

“The sun’s rising, hyung.”

Seungcheol never removed his eyes on Jihoon. “I think I like this view better.”

“I like you better too, but watch the sunrise. I want it to remind you that every day is a new battle that needs to be won, but it’s not a battle that you win alone.”

Seungcheol watched as the sun slowly rose, his fears, his doubts, his questions were all cast away. “I guess I needed to be reminded about that too.” He exhaled, feeling lighter than ever.

“Thank you.” Jihoon whispered, before he lay comfortably on Seungcheol’s thighs.

“For being your pillow?” Seungcheol joked.

“For being my pillar. For working hard so you can come back to us. For not giving up.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?”

“It’s my attempt to reciprocate.”

“There’s no winning this reciprocation game, Ji.” Seungcheol leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Jihoon’s lips. “We always would feel like the other is doing so much more than us. But I want you to know that you don’t need to do much. Just being with you is more than enough for me.”

“I know you’re right about this, but I won’t let this stop me from trying to be better. Because you deserve more.”

“Well, if that’s how you really feel, how about learning to drive so I can sleep when we go out for drives next time?” Seungcheol jested.

“I’ll find the time. I’d want to drive from Busan to Daegu and visit your parents too.”

“And then maybe you can also ask my parents for my hand in marriage?” Seungcheol was having fun teasing Jihoon.

“Maybe I will.” Jihoon was serious. “Will you be able to handle that?”

“Is that a challenge?”

Jihoon pulled something from his coat pocket. “No. It’s reality, hyung.” Seungcheol looked stunned when he saw the velvet box that Jihoon was holding. “It’s not a ring but I wanted to give you this.” Jihooned opened the box, it was a silver necklace with a small compass pendant.

“Are you teasing me right now, Ji? Cause if you are, I’m going to be so mad.”

Jihoon looked a little peeved, but he promised Seungcheol that he’d try to be better. So he forced a small smile. He sat up to level with Seungcheol, “I’m not teasing you. And this is far from me asking me to marry you. We’re too young for that. We have so many dreams that we want to achieve. We’ll do that together. This is just a gift.”

“When did you buy it?”

“I think it was in Bangkok. Just after my birthday. I was thinking of giving this to you as a Christmas gift but I held onto it. I felt like there’s a better way to give this to you. Guess I’m right.”

“I don’t have anything for you, Ji.”

“This is more than enough.” Jihoon smiled as he wrapped the necklace on Seungcheol’s wrist. “I don’t want to put it on for you right now. I’ll do that at another time. For now, just wear this as a bracelet.”

“Would the other time be the time when you ask me to marry you?”

“Maybe? Or maybe when you ask me to marry you.” Jihoon joked. “We’ll never know who would ask who first. So, let’s keep that door open.”

Seungcheol touched the pendant on his wrist. “Is this a compass?”

“Yeah. I asked about its meaning when I bought it, they said it meant the past, the present, the future, and infinity.” Jihoon reached out for Seungcheol’s hand, moving to interlock their fingers. “I want that for us.”

“Ji, have I told you just how much I love you?”

“Always, hyung. And this is me telling you that I love you just as much. And that I can imagine myself growing old with you.”

“I don’t think I can ask for anymore than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Linking the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHoz72OOsZE) that inspired this fic so everyone can listen to it! 
> 
> Feel free to come and scream jicheol feels with me [here](https://twitter.com/nana_08081122).


End file.
